


Hockey Season

by queenofpranking



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America and Canada get along with their 2Ps a little TOO well, Canada Italies and America are all good friends with each other, Canada is scary, F/M, Hockey time is kinda dangerous, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Watch out for Canada, basically just fluff, lots and lots of fluff, the Italies are good friends with their 2Ps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:04:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2837393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofpranking/pseuds/queenofpranking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thank you http://archiveofourown.org/users/wynd12/pseuds/wynd12 for the story title idea!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How it all began...

**Author's Note:**

> Human and country names used, sorry.

_‘Uh-oh, Francis alert…’_ Alfred thought to himself, watching as his pseudo-father came over and hugged him saying, “Bonjour Alfred!”

 _‘Oh no, why today of all days?!’_ Alfred groaned internally, but decided to test the waters of this conversation by saying, “Good morning Francis!”

Francis frowned and put his hands on his hips, saying, “ _Non, non, non. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes à parler français entre eux que vous le vouliez ou non. Vous devez montrer aux autres pays que vous parlez d'autres langues que l'anglais._”

This time Alfred groaned aloud, and said, “ _Mais pourquoi Francis? Je me sens très à l'aise de parler en anglais, car je ai un peu grandi en apprenant cela._ ”

“ _Parce que je ai dit et aussi parce qu'il peut être assez chaud quand vous parlez, il ... comme ma petite Matthew._ ” Francis started drooling slightly to Alfred's chagrin.

“ _Vous savez que Mattie déteste être appelé par son prénom, non?_ ” Alfred said worriedly, looking around in slight panic.

“ _Alors? Continuer à parler en français, se il vous plaît!_ ” Francis said happily, staring at Alfred with slightly hooded eyes.

” _François_ _, vous êtes vraiment perverti. Comme, au sérieux. Arrêtez._ " Alfred deadpanned.

 _"Mais l'Amérique, tu es tellement mignon quand vous parlez français!"_ Francis squealed, pulling Alfred into a tight hug.

“ _François_!” A new, but familiar, voice said from behind Alfred. The two countries turned to see a violet-eyed country holding a bear and-oddly-a hockey stick.

“ _Oh, bonjour_ Mattie _._ ” Francis said happily.

 _“François, que faites-vous à mon frère?"_ Mattie demanded.

“ _Pourquoi, Mattie! Quelle que soit qui vous fait penser que je ferais quelque chose de mignon petit Alfred?_ " Francis said in slight shock. _  
_

“ _"Les deux mains sur son cul, ce est ce que._ ” Mattie said darkly, looking down at Alfred's lower backside. Francis and Alfred looked down and saw that Francis had, in fact, put his hands on Alfred’s ass, and what groping it lightly.

“Oh, you’re good…” Alfred said in English.

Francis whined a bit and turned to Matthew saying, “Matthew, _pourquoi avez-vous lui faire arrêter de parler en français?!_ ”

Matthew scowled and said, “Because, Francis, he feels uncomfortable, and personally, just because we grew up with French as a second language, I feel that it’s a _froggy_ language.”

Francis gaped as Alfred said warily, “Hockey season?”

Matthew growled lowly in his throat and said dark delight, “Hockey season.” Alfred sighed and said, "I'll get Matt and Al..."

"That would be swell, thanks." Mattie said, walking away.

* * *

That's all...I think... *hesitates then quickly scrolls through the chapter again to make sure she didn't miss anything*

See you next time! *waves distractedly* Comment if you want more!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations for this chapter:
> 
> Bonjour = Hello
> 
> Non, non, non. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes à parler français entre eux que vous le vouliez ou non. Vous devez montrer aux autres pays que vous parlez d'autres langues que l'anglais. = No, no, no. Today we are speaking French to each other whether you like it or not. You have to show other countries that you speak languages other than English.
> 
> Mais pourquoi Francis? Je me sens très à l'aise de parler en anglais, car je ai un peu grandi en apprenant cela. = Why Francis? I feel very comfortable speaking in English, because I kinda grew up learning it.
> 
> Parce que je ai dit et aussi parce qu'il peut être assez chaud quand vous parlez, il...comme ma petite Matthew. = Because I said and also because it can be quite hot when you speak it...like my little Matthew.
> 
> Vous savez que Mattie déteste être appelé par son prénom, non? = You know Mattie hates being called by his first name, right?
> 
> Alors? Continuer à parler en français, se il vous plaît! = So what? Continue to speak in French, please!
> 
> François, vous êtes vraiment perverti. Comme, au sérieux. Arrêtez. = Francis, you are really perverted. Like, seriously. Stop.
> 
> Mais l'Amérique, tu es tellement mignon quand vous parlez français! = But America, you're so cute when you speak French!
> 
> François, que faites-vous à mon frère? = Francis, what are you doing to my brother?
> 
> Pourquoi, Mattie! Quelle que soit qui vous fait penser que je ferais quelque chose de mignon petit Alfred? = Why, Mattie! Whatever makes you think I would do something cute little Alfred?
> 
> Les deux mains sur son cul, ce est ce que. = Both hands on his ass, that's what.


	2. In the mean time...

"What do you  _mean_ it's hockey season?! How did you even _know_?!" Veneziano Vargas hissed at his twin brother, Lovino Vargas, who was watching out a window in slight terror. See, contrary to popular belief, the Italy brothers aren't very scared of many things-just Russia, and one of their best friends, Canada during hockey season.

"I don't know! All I know is that I saw Alfred standing in a corner on his phone, and when I walked over there, he waved me over and said to me, 'it's hockey season in Canada'! Then I realized just  _who_ he was talking to and hightailed it out of there!" Lovino hissed back.

"Great! Now we have to deal with a terrifying Mattie and possibly Al and Matt as well..." The Italian's eyes widened and the looked at each other in mounting horror.

"Which means -- Oh no."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...what do you think so far?


End file.
